PzEq 76
Poprzednia część Pegaz latał po uschniętym lesie patrząc jednocześnie we wszystkie strony. - Ehhh… Jak ciężko znaleźć pół tony żelastwa z kucykiem w środku? – zapytał się sam siebie, po czym poleciał głębiej w zarośla. Nagle usłyszał jakiś stukot. Od razu poleciał w jego stronę. - Dawaj! – usłyszał jakiś dziwny, nieznany mu głos, a następnie jakiś wystrzał. Sky przeładował swoje karabiny i przyspieszył lot. Pegaz przebił się przez raczej-nienaturalną ścianę gałęzi. Z drugiej strony stała grupka kilku gryfów. Jeden z nich, o prawie czarnym umaszczeniu, trzymał w szponie pistolet. Pozostałe majstrowały przy czymś, co wyglądało jak metalowy kucyk. Gryf z pistoletem szybko odwrócił się w stronę pegaza i wystrzelił. Pocisk uderzył w pancerz na piersi Sky’a. Pegaz spojrzał na miejsce uderzenia i dosłownie nic tam nie zobaczył. Gryf był tak samo zaskoczony brakiem obrażeń u kucyka. Sky wystrzelił ze swoich karabinów posyłając przeciwnika na tamten świat. Słysząc to pozostałe gryfy przerwały swoje obecne zajęcie i wyciągnęły swoje służbowe pistolety. Wystrzelili parę razy. Kilka pocisków uderzyło w siodło pegaza. Sky zawtórował im swoimi karabinami maszynowymi. Jeden gryf padł bez życia. Drugi otrzymał ciężki postrzał w skrzydło. Pozostałe dwa wzniosły się i ostrzeliwały pegaza z powietrza. Sky krótką serią rozpruł gryfa z rannym skrzydłem. Pegaz wzniósł się w niebo i wdał się w walkę powietrzną z dwójką przeciwników. Gryfy poleciały w przeciwnych kierunkach. Sky szybko poleciał za nim. Wprawdzie gryfy mają silniejsze skrzydła od pegazów, ale same są większe i cięższe, przez co są wolniejsze i mniej zwinne w locie. Oczywiście to są dane uśrednione, bo zarówno wśród gryfów, jak i pegazów są lepsi i gorsi lotnicy. Na nieszczęście gryfów, Sky akurat był jednym z lepiej latających kucyków w Enklawie. Szybko więc zbliżył się do przeciwnika. Gryf od razu wykonał ciasny skręt unikając serii z karabinów maszynowych pegaza. Sky podążył tuż za nim nadal ostrzeliwując swój cel. Gryf otrzymał kilka postrzałów w tylne łapy. Następnie wyciągnął swój pistolet z kabury i oddał kilka strzałów na ślepo. Usłyszał jakiś bolesny krzyk za sobą. Odwrócił głowę jednocześnie zwalniając lot. Sky, będąc w pełni zdrów, rozpruł ciało gryfa na strzępy. Gdy przeciwnik spadł na ziemię, pegaz rozejrzał się po okolicy szukając jego pobratymca. Obok jego głowy przeleciał jakiś zbłąkany pocisk. Pegaz szybko odwrócił się w stronę, z której nadleciał i wystrzelił długą serię w podejrzaną chmurę. Po chwili z obłoków spadł drugi gryf. Sky także skierował się ku ziemi. Po chwili doleciał z powrotem do miejsca swojej pierwszej walki z gryfami. - Panzer, żyjesz?! – krzyknął do metalowego kucyka leżącego obok. - Jeszcze tak – odparł. – Ale mój pancerz jeszcze jest nieczynny – dodał. - To go uruchom i się zbieraj. Jest problem i to poważny – odpowiedział mu pegaz. - Ty myślisz, że to jest zależne ode mnie? – mruknął Stalowy Strażnik. – To jest zbyt skomplikowany mechanizm, by go uruchomić ot tak. A oberwałem z tylu pocisków impulsowych, że nie zdziwię się, jak coś się spaprało. - Mieli pociski impulsowe? To dlatego w ogóle nie oberwałem, jak dostałem prosto w pierś… - odparł Sky. Wtedy to oczy Panzera zaświeciły się, a sam Stalowy Strażnik powstał. - Więc, co to za problem? – zapytał się Panzer, gdy upewnił się, że żaden układ w jego zbroi nie został uszkodzony. Sky w odpowiedzi mruknął tylko jedno - Destroyer. Następna część Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii